Krika
Krika is one of the antagonists in the BIONICLE series. He also served as one of the major antagonists in the 2008 storyline until his redemption near the end of the story. He is a Makuta who served as the member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was also in charge of monitoring the northern region of the Northern Continent of the Matoran Universe and later Zakaz. He was voiced by Paul Dobson, who also voiced as Nidhiki in the animated series. History Krika was brought into being about 100,000 years ago by the Great Beings, both using the Antidermis and the Viruses alongside the other Makuta. When the Brotherhood of Makuta was founded, Krika was appointed as the member of the organization as he was assigned to supervise the Brotherhood's activities in Destral. Krika was one of the Makuta to be not involved in the battle with the League of Six Kingdoms as he was seen watching the scene in the fortress alongide Kojol . After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui ended, Kirka was assigned by Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood to monitor the northern area of the Northern Continent. The Brotherhood's Corruption When Makuta Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Krika was the last to side with him to assist the Plan alongside Gorast, Bitil, Antroz, Chirox, Mutran, Vamprah, Kojol, Tridax , the Makuta of Stelt, Spiriah and Icarax, despite not expecting it to turn out well. After Teridax took over the Brotherhood, he ordered Krika and Spiriah to kill Miserix. However, Krika secretly disobeyed the order and instead freed Miserix from his cell and hid him in Artidax and also put many traps and Rahi to stop any other Makuta from finding Miserix and finish him off or Miserix escaping before returning to Destral. When Spiriah went rogue due to his failure while experimenting on the Skakdi, Krika was assigned to take over Zakaz. Karda Nui Death After Krika regained his consciousness and make his way back to the camp, he overheard Takanuva informing the Toa Nuva and the Av-Matoran that the Energy Storms would destroy everything when Mata Nui was reawakened once again, and that anybody who remained in the disaster will be killed. Shocked by the revelation, he sped off back to the other Makuta. Krika eventually arrived back into the camp when Antroz, Chriox and Gorast were discussing of their plan of getting the Toa Nuva to activate the Codrex to reawaken Mata Nui and then destroy them after they are finished as he informed them that they were all betrayed by Teridax, who had planned all from the start just to get all the other Makuta eliminated. The other Makuta did not take Krika's warning seriously as Gorast reminded him that they all served the Plan in order to make it a success once it was complete. Krika then frantically warned her that they are all doomed but Gorast refuses to accept and told him that her place is with Teridax and that she were rule the universe by his side once the Plan is finished. Now knowing that the other Makuta will eventually accept their fates and feared for his own life, Krika coldly warned them that these will be their fates if they did not abandoned their mission before trying to leave Karda Nui. Gorast went into a maddened rage as she called Krika a traitor before lunging at him and knocked him towards the tree as Vamprah and Bitil arrived. They tried to help him up but Krika refused their aid as Gorast attacked him. At first Krika tried to fight back but stopped himsef to do so and tried to reason with her, only for Gorast to use her Felnas on Krika's power, making his power went out of control. Gorast then used her Nynrah Ghost Blaster to knocked Krika off the cliff as he landed near the edge of the cliff. Completely weakened by her attack, Krika tried to use his remaining strength to defend himself. However, Gorast strike him down and Personality Compared to the other Makuta who were evil, selfish and destructive, Krika have a neutral personality; is that he had a sense of morality and honor, which make him sympathetic, trustworthy, and honorable. He also shows mercy and compassion to his enemies and even respected their abilities. Krika does not have an interest in The Plan as he believed that nothing good would come out of Teridax's plans if it succeeded, though he was forced to assist in his plans as he realized that nothing good would happen to him if it failed, so he have no choice but to assist his plan. However, he ocassionally rebelled against Teridax's orders when it is safe to do so, such as hiding and imprisoning Miserix in Artidax rather than executing him. Near the end of the 2008 storyline, Krika also realized the truth about the Plan, which involved all the Makuta to be eliminated in the final battle. This realization spurred him into trying to sabotage the plan as much as he can and even tried to persuade Gali to leave Karda Nui in order to save her life as well as trying to warn the Makuta Strike Force about their fates, which they did not take his warning seriously, which also costed him his life. Quotes Gallery Krika.png|Krika in his set form Animation_Krika.png|Krika scouting around in the Swamp of Secrets Toa_Mistika_Tahu_Facing_Makuta_Krika.jpg|Krika facing off against Toa Tahu Nuva Comic_Makuta_Krika.png|Krika as seen in the comics Trivia *Krika was Greg Farshtey's favorite Makuta Mistika. *Based on his actions throughout the storyline, Krika was the only Makuta to have a merciful and honorable personality, compared to Teridax and the other Makuta. Whereas Teridax was pure evil and power-hungry, Krika shows mercy and compassion to others even though all the actions that he committed towards the others. His personality also served as the foil to Gorast's; whereas Krika did not get along Teridax's plan well because he have been aware of Teridax's plan all along, Gorast was a fanatical and devoted follower of Teridax as she was willing to follow up his plan even if she was about to sacrifice her own life for the sake of the Plan. *The word "Krika" also sounded interesting as it was based on the Puerto Rican and Cuban slang word for a certain area on the female body. *So far, Krika is the only Makuta to redeemed himself following his death. Krika's Light Side https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Krika Navigation pl:Krika Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creation Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Stalkers Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Betrayed Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Saboteurs Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil from the Past Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Gaolers Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Totalitarians Category:Fragmental Category:Dark Forms Category:Heretics Category:Blackmailers Category:Genderless